Zambini, Zambini
by Sketchy-d00d
Summary: Catherine loves teasing Blaise about his last name, purposefully pronouncing it wrong just to rile him up. Has she gone too far though? No pairing although it kind of hints at OC/Blaise. Warning(s): OC in use.


**_I find myself always saying 'Zambini' rather than 'Zabini' so this is basically me mocking his last name... And ultimately getting hexed._**

* * *

"Hey Zambini!" I called out, leaning my head back over the couch to look at him upside down. He was playing a game of chess with Draco, my cousin, and froze when he heard me. I knew it wasn't his last name, I constantly mocked him like this.

I found it hard to pronounce his name, my mind always added an M into the mix. I knew I had his attention at his irate sigh. "What is it now Catherine?"

"What does your last name sound like a muggle 'magic' word?" I asked, turning around to cross my arms over the back of the couch. "You know, like 'shazam' or 'alacazam' or 'abracadabra?'"

He gave me a blank look, his mind obviously reeling for a reply. I heard Crabbe snigger but I ignored him, my attention solely on my cousin's friend. Sure I was his friend too but Blaise and I weren't close, my constant teasing and jeering probably didn't help any, though I was sure it was the fact that my father was a muggle that made it hard for me to make friends in my own house.

The bloody bastards, discriminating because I had 'filthy blood.' I hated it. The whole 'blood purity' crap, what a load of bull. Seriously, it doesn't matter if I come from two magic parents, one magic parent and a non magic parent, or two non magic parents, I'd still be me. I'd still have high marks in class, even if I constantly got sent to Dumbledore's office for misbehaving. Hey, it wasn't my damn fault I had ADHD and couldn't focus in Charms lessons, and Herbology was so goddamn boring, seriously if I had to stay any longer than it took for me to get sent out of end up falling asleep in a pot of some strange plant that would probably eat my face.

Blaise blinked. "What?"

"Good lord! What's it like in your funny little minds?" I raised an eyebrow to mock him farther, knowing he wouldn't catch my reference. "You're so mundane," I moan. "Zambini... That sounds like a vegetable," I screw my nose up in false disgust.

He scowls. "Excuse me?"

"Zambini... Zambini, I'll have a panini, I'll order it now, I'll give you a cow. Zambini, Zambini, I'll have a panini." In a sing song voice I continue.

"Catherine," he said, voice full of warning.

"I wander what would happen if I taught a parrot to say your name. Do you think it would fly around the school squawking your name? I think it would. Wouldn't that be-"

I wasn't able to finish my line of thought as a silencio curse struck me. I gently raised my fingers to my mouth and gave an evil little smile, obviously trying to convey a message.

Draco sighed, doing the counter curse to allow me to speak again.

"Obviously, Zambini, you don't care about your housemates," I drawl in a way that almost mocks my cousin. "I thought we didn't aim our wands at other Slytherins."

"Your lucky it wasn't anything more than a stupid silencing curse," Blaise growls, storming off in a huff.

I laugh to myself and sink back into the couch. Draco came to sit beside me. "If you like him you shouldn't bully him like that."

"If you like Potter you shouldn't bully him like that," I counter. "Come on Dray, it's too much fun to get him worked up."

He rolled his eyes, immune to my attitude. "Just talk to him, civilly. It can't be that hard."

"That's like asking me to drink a whole cauldron full of a poison that would kill me slowly and painfully."

"Oh stop being dramatic."

I snort indignantly. "Yeah, you're one to talk." I turn over and press my nose into the back of the couch, trying to convey that the conversation is over. "Don't like him," I bark when I sense Draco about to speak again.

Of course, I was lying. I guess that's one of the reasons I'm in Slytherin. It's kind of hard _not_ to like Blaise. I mean, he's handsome, sure, but he has many other redeeming qualities. For one, he's able to put up with Draco without hexing him into the hospital every five minutes.

I tighten my jaw slightly and blow air between my teeth. "Fine, I'll talk to him." I stand up in a flourish of robes, probably a mock of Professor Snape's but with no intention.

I stalk off after Blaise.

When I find him, however, the urge to mock him and tease him some more starts itching at the back of my head. I ignore it and choke down my pride. "Es tut mir leid."

He looks up at me, obviously confused. I don't offer a translation though so he just stares blankly at me. "What?"

"You heard me. I'm not repeating myself."

"I don't speak Gaelic." He says, a blank expression on his face.

"It's German," I reply sullenly. "Mein Vater ist Deutsch... He taught me."

"Er, I'm sorry but I don't understand half of what you're saying."

"It doesn't matter." I flush. "I mean, it's not like I'm claiming that I like you or anything, which I don't." Lies. "I just- Draco... He, uh, he wants me to say sorry... So, er, here I am..."

"Oh, uh... Apologies accepted."

I sigh in relief. "Danke." I breath. He just gives me a confused look and I smile. "Du bist süß, wenn verwirrt ."

His nose scrunches and I look over my shoulder. "You wanna play a game of chess?"

"What's the wager?"

Ah, so that's what makes their game so interesting. "You win," I say slowly, "and I'll teach you German. I win and you have you wear one of my Sunday dresses for a day."

He smirks. "Deal."

* * *

**_Hahahaha. That was fun. And weird. I totally didn't mean to make myself have a crush on him :\ okay... Maybe I did... I'm not sure._**

**_Translations (note: Google Translate sucks, if you know that something is wrong, feel free to tell me and I'll fix it!):_**

**_Es tut mir leid - I'm sorry_**

**_Mein Vater ist Deutsch - My father is German_**

**_Danke - Thank you_**

**_Du bist süß, wenn _****_verwirrt_** **_ \- You're cute when confused_**

**_No, my father isn't actually German. He does have Prussian blood though so technically I do come from Germanic lineage, which I guess explains my enthralment with the language and history. I don't know :\ ~Cat. _**


End file.
